Laundry Day
by L.MacQ
Summary: -Onshot- When Toad and Multiple Man are forced to spy on the FoH, Mort gets stuck with laundry duty. Not that he doesn't find the time he spends with the human girl... interesting. Toad/OC


Toad stared down at the paper. Just something short and precise that he could slip under the door.

_Laundry day, see you there. No, that sounds retarded. _the eraser quickly scrubbed it away.

_What's the point?_ He thought, glaring at the plain white sheet, he muttered under his breathe, "does she even know you're…"

"What?"

His black eyes shot to Jamie(a.k.a Multiple Man), his roommate both here and back at the Brotherhood's hide out. They'd been here all of three months, incognito as they watched over the Friends of Humanity, as they in turn, tried to watch over the Brotherhood.

"What?" Toad repeated dumbly, blinking at the larger man who scoffed at him.

"Does this have something to do with that chick down the hall?"

"W'ot? 'Ve course not, 'swrong with ya?" The green man's normally dark features paled slightly, turning him a sickly hue.

"It totally does." Jamie smirked, "what's her name? Jenny?"

"Penny." He corrected of-handedly, and hating himself for it when the other man's smile widened, "w'ot?"

"You got a crush on the little human."

"Do no't!"

Jamie smirked, "Do to. Not that I blame ya, she's the only half-way decent piece'a tail for miles. Want some advice?"

"Nah."

"Too bad."

Toad rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. "I don't need ya help."

"Yes you do. Otherwise you'd be nailin' the little cutie and I wouldn't have to give it to ya." Jamie contested, and went off without a hitch. "Tell her you like her hair."

"That's it?" Mort blinked. He _did_ like her hair. She changed it every week without fault. He liked every style on her, every colour.

"That's it." Jamie nodded, "chicks like that kind'a shit. Compliments and crap."

Rolling his eyes, the Brit muttered, "Thanks."

"No problem. Oh, and Toad?"

"Yea'?"

"It's laundry day."

The smaller man's face went back to its sickly hue. "Damn it."

-/Upstairs/-

Penny rustled about her apartment, throwing any scarp piece of laundry into the basket that was hooked under her arm without a second thought. Her hoodie shifted, revealing a pink bra that almost matched her hair, and she zipped it up quickly, only to have to slide back down.

Normally she wouldn't mind. She wouldn't think twice about wearing something minorly skimpy as she sit, perched on her washing machine in the dingy basement waiting for her clothes to get clean. No big deal. Just random comers and goers who randomly ask about random things, like the weather and the spin cycle.

No big deal. Well, it hadn't been until these two dudes moved into the room just below her. Again, no big deal. Until one of them started hanging around the laundry room. On her laundry day. Which wouldn't bother her so much if he'd actually say something to her.

He was a mutant. The obvious kind, you know, the kind where no matter however you stand, sit or slouch, it's still obvious. It was the all over kind. And it was hot.

At least to Penny, who always had a bit of a fetish for the exceptionally odd or mysterious. And he happened to be both, so he got her attention without even trying.

She unzipped her hoodie a little more, making the bright colour all the more seeable as she opened her door. Sticking a small plastic pistol in the side of her baggy jeans, she left the apartment.

Her lips pursed as she sighed. "Does he even know you're…" she shook her head, marching down the steps quickly.

Too quickly. She collided with a body only a bit larger then her own, and the pair quickly tumbled down the stairs.

Or rather, their clothes did. The man was quick to stick himself to the wall, the woman quick to cling to the railing. She gasped in both pain(from the rusted railing) and shock. Without thinking, Penny began racing down the steps to reach her many scattered belongings at the bottom. The mutant soon followed, quickly scrounging up his items before she could touch or see them.

His hand froze when he noticed the feel of lace against his fingers. Mort's eyes went to his hand, with held a lavender bra in its grip. His gaze shifted to Penny, who hadn't noticed, but was bent over muttering to herself in a position that gave him a clear view down her baggy sweat shirt. Green eyes went from her magenta hair –new from last week's royal blue- then back to her bright pink brassiere.

He dropped his face when she rose hers.

"I think that's mine." Penny said, smirking. "Unless you and your partner are into that kind of thing."

Not saying anything, nor looking up, he handed her the bra. She tucked in the back pocket of her denim blue jeans, flashing a hint of skin. "Thanks."

But that's not what Toad noticed, instead, he'd seen a very fake looking pistol poking out of the back. He shook his head and finished gathering his belongings before he stood. No way she'd scare anyone off with that.

_Anyone like _me_ anyway_, he thought dismally, rejection settling under his green skin. She'd looked right at him this time. No sideways glances or fleeting looks. Penny had looked him right in the face and not made a peep.

Maybe it wasn't for him. He couldn't think of anyone else in the building that was remotely threatening…but he supposed if he was looking through the eyes of a girl in her early twenties he might feel differently.

She blew her long bangs out of her face and went back to shoveling her dirty clothes back into the basket. "Hey!" She called, "Wait up!"

Toad froze just outside the door of the laundry room as she ran up to him.

"You've handled my undergarments." She proclaimed, completely calm, "I think I should at least know your name."

"Toad." He said gruffly, not thinking twice about giving her his code name until it escaped his lips.

"Hm." Her brown eyes went over to one of the three machines. "Well, Toad, right?"

He nodded briskly, moving quickly and soundlessly around the room, looking for laundry detergent.

"What's up with the get up?" She asked, popping the machine's door open and dump some of her colours in. "I mean, it's not really hiding anything." Penny waved a hand in front of her face, "why bother?"

Toad tensed, turning to look at her dead on. "Humans generally don' like w'ot they see. So I make sure they don' see it."

"Ooh, limy. Cute." She nodded approvingly, "I guess I can see the need to be cautious around the FoH."

"You know of 'em?"

"Dude, I might not be a mutant, but I don't live under a rock." Her dark brown eyes twinkled dully at him in the dim light. "Soap?"

Pursing his lips he approached her slowly.

"You've fondled my bra. If I was going to bite you, I'd have done it then."

Glaring, he snatched it from her hand, pouring a generous helping into his machine as she pushed the coins into her own, rolling her eyes when one of her quarters fell. Not thinking about his rough actions, she went on pleasantly.

"Are you always this quiet?"

"Nah."

"Just antisocial then?"

"W'ot?" his black eyes snapped over to her curvy form, watching as she bent over to find the discarded coin. Seeing it roll towards him, he put his foot over it.

"Well, let's face it, Toad," Penny seemed slightly uncomfortably calling him that, or perhaps it was just from having her ass up in the ass as she searched under the washing machines for her quarter. "You haven't exactly been forthcoming with information about yourself until tonight."

"So? Neither've ya."

She scoffed, pushing her bangs from her face, "I figured you were just one of those mutants that hated humans or you know, gay."

"Why-"

"Not to imply anything." She said quickly. She sat up, leaning back on her legs with an unhappy look on her soft features. Her eyes flickered over to his side of the room.

Mort was getting uncomfortable again. As he often felt in her presence when her eyes drifted within a few feet of him, but now she wasn't even hiding it. The brown orbs set on his face, and he froze again.

Stupid humans, a voice repeated in his head, as it had over the many years of his life. But it was meeker this time. Quieter. Less angry. He watched her set one of her elbows on her knee, and she rested her head on her hand. Without thinking, he jumped on to the machine and her eyes shot down to where he'd been standing.

"I knew it."

His eyes dropped as well, and they widened as she plucked the coin off the floor. "Uh-"

"If you wanted my ass up in the air you could've just asked." Penny turned around for him and tossed a wink at him over her shoulder, "I would've happy obliged."

"'S'hat r'oght?" Toad asked, tucking his legs under himself and sitting cross-legged on the washer. "Alr'oght, girlie, w'ot's yer game?"

"Game?" She echoed, standing and putting the coins in.

He'd heard stories back at the base. About women who got off on…more obvious mutations. They'd always disgusted him, usually finding it a bit pathetic that they couldn't get off on their own race, but as she smirked flirtatiously at him in a cramped, laundry room…well, he couldn't say it wasn't tempting.

"Yea', ya game."

"I call it casual conversation, but if you want to play games, fine. What should we play?" Penny tapped her pink lips as if in deep thought, "I know!" She grinned at him, and his stomach dropped in to his chest, "how abou-are you okay?"

Her voice turned slightly concerned as he nodded mutely. "Positive? You're…paler, than normal.

"It's fine," He pressed angrily.

"If you say so," She shrugged, "so, twenty questions, wanna play?"

Toad stared at her, completely on edge now. "Nah."

"Why not?" She jumped up onto the dryer across from him. "How else are you going to pass the time? Come on," The woman leaned over, giving him another generous peek at her cleavage. "Please?"

"Fine. Go." He already knew what he would pick.

"Okay. Hm…is it alive?"

"Nah."

She but her lip, "is it fun?"

"Yea'."

"Is it…dirty?"

He squinted in the darkness, "could be."

"Is it a sexual position?"

"No." He was beginning to feel ridiculous, playing a childish game in the dark. Well, more or less the dark.

"Do you want it to be?"

Mort blinked, eyes widening. "W'ot?"

"I asked if you wanted it to be." She repeated, swinging her legs leisurely against the dryer.

"Um. I don' know 'ow ta answer that."

"Okay, next question…" Penny hummed quietly, "is it something in this room?"

He nodded, "Yea'."

"Is it the quarter you tried to hide?"

"Nah."

"Is it my ass?"

"Nah."

"Is it any part of my body that you keep staring at?" Her voce hinted both amusement and maybe a hint of suggestive lewdness.

"Yea'." Toad nodded.

"Is it my breasts?"

"Nah."

"My bra?"

He twiddled his thumbs idly. "Nope."

"My hair?"

"Yep."

She grinned at him. "Nice."

The machine he was sitting on dinged, and Penny's quickly followed suit. The pair hopped off their perches and began shoving their clothes into the two dryers. They didn't glance at each other, but when it was over, she came over to him.

Toad backed up, but only a little. He remained stiff as she took in his sharp, unique features. Catching her wrist, he jerked it back when a curious hand came up to touch him. Time stood still for a moment as she didn't pull back, or flinch like he expected her to. He felt kind of sick to his stomach, and he wondered if his face was changing again. Penny on the other hand was wondering what exactly his mutation was that made him so…different. The different shades of green masking some very handsome features, honestly she was a bit surprised. Her eyes didn't move from his face as he let go of her hand, and she didn't move from their almost intimate position.

"Love you hair." He murmured, just low enough for her to miss it.

A brow shot up, "What?"

"I need some air." He brushed past her quickly, running up the stairs without looking back.

Penny on the other hand, smiled to herself. _He's kind of cute, in a creepy, limy, green guy kind of way._

Shrugging, she grabbed her laundry and went back to her apartment, not noticing when the plastic pistol fell out of her back pocket.

A/N: Okay, this was my first shot at writing Toad, and may be my last, depending on how this goes. Tell me what you think and if you want another part about Penny and her pistol uploaded. Inspired by: Dr Horrible's Sing A Long Blog (Freeze Ray). Know what's weird? i started this story all innocent, and then like two minutes in i was like...nah, let's make Penny a bit of a perv.


End file.
